Broken Things
Here is the list of things not currently working in Supernova. Please leave a comment if something is incorrect or needs to be updated. Recently fixed items at bottom of page. "Might Be Fixed" means it might be fixed someday, sometime, maybe, or there might be plans to fix it already. Most of this relies on DSP. "No Plans to Fix" means it is not wanted on the server and won't be changed ever. "Unsure of Fix" means I have no idea. Please comment below if you know if this has plans to be fixed or not. The date after each item is the last time that item has been verified. This list is not exhaustive - it's general issues that affects gameplay in all areas. Please check the bug reports section of the forum for more specific issues, or to make a bug report of your own. DISCLAIMER FOR NEW PLAYERS: The majority of these things are true for all DSP-type servers. It's kind of the nature of the beast for free, private servers. Trust me, we're still awesome. This is just so you know what's going on and don't put a lot of effort into something that isn't currently working. We like communication! Quests/Battlefields Might Be Fixed * Any cutscene may not register as complete upon viewing it. Make sure to try to view it again immediately after it finishes to be sure. * Salvage & Assault. Not implemented. 1/1/15. Assault is being worked on 3/11 * Apocalypse Nigh. Not coded. 1/1/15 * Blade of Evil. Ending CS does not grant the reward or complete the quest. Go back to the porter and select No to complete the quest and get the reward. * I can hear a rainbow - being on a Chocobo will get you stuck on the weather CS instead of it playing, but you will still get credit for it. Fire weather is abnormally rare. * Relic weapon upgrades - do not, under any circumstance, go through the upgrading process for multiple relic weapons at a time. You will lose the first weapon traded, and with no proof of having it, no refund can be given out. Won't Be Fixed * Due to client limitations, cutscenes may get stuck if your FPS is set to anything other than 30. If you get stuck, try viewing the cutscene with 30 FPS. NPCs Might Be Fixed * Sanraku in Whitegate. Doesn't increase zeni cost as a specific pop item is purchased, nor does it decrease zeni cost over time as a specific pop item is not purchased. That is to say, zeni costs remain static. 2/22/15 Jobs Might Be Fixed * PUP. Not coded, but being worked on. 3/11/15 Won't Be Fixed * RUN & GEO. 1/1/15 Zones Won't Be Fixed * All Seekers of Adoulin zones. 1/1/15 Might Be Fixed * The password behind the brass door at the very top of Castle Oztroja, leading to the Yagudo High Priest and the crest for LB3 - No password needed. * Doors in ToAU beastman strongholds are not locked. The 6 man doors in Halvung can be opened with one person. Abilities/Spells Might Be Fixed * RDM ** En2 Spells (Stone, fire, etc) works correctly for your main hand, but doesn't allow your off-hand to recieve different effects (EX: Drain Samba). 2/6/15 * DNC ** Chocobo Jig II is not learned at level 70. Not implemented. 1/27/15 * BLU ** Azure Lore, Convergence. Can't use JA. 5/18/15 ** Assimilation merits don't give extra points in the UI, but you can use those points with the AzureSets addon for Windower. - 6/14/15 ** Physical BLU spells do not work with SA/TA as they should, nor do they have any TP modifiers aside from ftp when Chain Affinity is active. 1/3/15 ** Some spells can't be learned. 5/25/15 ** Pinecone Bomb and Voracious Trunk can't be casted at all. 6/6/15 ** Monster correlation is not coded at all. * SCH ** Light/Dark arts - Not boosting skill if the main job doesn't have it (ie. SMN/SCH does not get 256 Healing magic skill before gear with Light Arts, same with 256 Dark magic skill for Dark Arts). Possibly not boosting skill to B+ if the skill isn't capped at the current level (may be related to previous one). 1/1/15 ** Sublimation - Does not remove the buff when changing jobs or when level sync/cap is applied. May delete the last status effect added to your character when it finishes charging. 10/02/15 ** Modus Veritas - Formula unknown so it's coded to automatically fail on NMs. * SMN ** Avatar's Favor. Not coded. 1/1/15 ** Diabolos - Nightmare and Ultimate Terror aren't coded. 8/12/15 ** Healing Ruby - unable to use on anyone but self. Healing Ruby II functions normally. 1/1/15 ** Blood Pacts - using them does not grant Summoning Magic skill ups. 2/12/15 * THF ** Aura Steal and Feint. Can spend merit points, but ability doesn't work. 1/1/15 * COR ** Random Deal. Not coded. 1/1/15 ** Quick Draw. Does not give skillups. 1/3/15 ** Busts act weird, and Fold removes the oldest roll if you don't have a bust. * PLD ** Cover. Doesn't do anything. 1/1/15 * DRK ** Occult Acumen. Not coded. 1/8/15 ** Stalwart Soul. Not coded. 1/10/15 * BST ** Pet enhancements by gear. No effect from most. 1/1/15 ** Something about Stay regen. 3/11 * WAR ** Tomahawk is not coded. * WHM ** Afflatus Misery. Doesn't affect spells like Cura, Esuna, or Banish. 1/30/15 ** Afflatus Solace does not affect Holy. 1/30/15 * BRD ** Status effect resistance songs (Ex: Puppet's Operetta) do nothing. 1/1/15 ** Pianissimo doesn't let you target others with songs. ** Lullaby/Finale recast merits, as well as Sha'ir/Shekih hands don't work. * DRG ** Strafe. Not coded. 1/4/15 ** Empathy does not pass on buffs to pet. ** Wyvern doesn't get the right name. Renaming in Norg fixes this. ** Super Jump does nothing. * SAM ** Ikishoten. Doesn't work. * RNG ** Flashy and Silent shot. Doesn't work. 3/11/15. * BLM ** Tier 1 merit upgrades don't work for some unknown reason - hard to pinpoint when it works on newly created servers. Weapons Might Be Fixed * Weapons with bonuses for having a fan equipped. No bonus received. 1/1/15 * Rune Chopper. Latent effect doesn't work. 1/1/15 * Weapons with use-able enchantments have had intermittent issues, though more are working since 2/22/15 update. Please see the Available Weapons with Additional Effects for more info. 2/22/15 Armor Might Be Fixed * Armor with use-able enchantments have had intermittent issues. 1/2/15 Items Might Be Fixed * Nothing of note currently. Won't Be Fixed * Crafting skill-up foods, like Kitron Macaron. Can't use. Meant for a Lv99 server, not ours. 1/1/15 Enemies Might Be Fixed * Bomb Queen. Does not summon adds. 1/30/15 * Able to cast on players and attack enemies through certain doors, but not others. 10/02/15 * Mobs path strangely in certain areas due to slightly faulty navmeshes. Mainly an issue in Dynamis due to mob density and stairs (Bastok AH, Xarc NM spots, much of Jeuno). 10/02/15 Not Fully Coded Could mean they might not pop, or they do pop, but don't drop the treasure they should. See here for a history of NMs that have been killed for testing purposes. * Any (well, 90% of them) NMs from (S) zones (Wings of the Goddess). * Barbaric Weapon - Xarcabard. Non-existent in the DSP mob table. Recently Fixed! * http://supernovaffxi.proboards.com/thread/934/4-2-3-update-halloween (ty Swissy) * Navmeshes are implemented in most zones. * The seemingly random client crashes that hit many people at once has been resolved. * Benediction now removes additional statuses - not just ones eligible for Erase. * Fixed progress for Windurst 7-2 * Wyrm Armet and Saurian Helm boost Healing Breath. 7/17/15 * Cure cast time reductions work. 7/17/15 * Enlightenment uses its own timer now. 7/17/15 * Healing Breath uses Wyvern Max HP. 6/13/15 * Divine Veil now allows -na spells to be AoE. 6/13/15 * BLU enfeebles now use Blue Magic skill, Repose now uses Divine Magic skill. 6/13/15 * The brass door at the very top of Castle Oztroja, leading to the Yagudo High Priest and the crest for LB3. 6/5/15 * Dismissing your Wyvern while it's at full HP will reset the Call Wyvern timer. Also, it stays out when zoning. 5/26/15 * Guild points can now be obtained in most, if not all guilds. 5/25/15 * Chain Affinity and Burst Affinity both work. 5/18/15 * SAM AF quest was never broken - have to wait until JP midnight multiple times across the quests. 3/26/15 * DRK AF boots quest now works. 3/26/15 * CoP rabbits are now able to use Wild Carrot. 3/26/15 * Riverne #A01 and #B01 now has the correct destinations for Spatial Displacements. 3/13/15. * Retaliation is fixed. 2/22/15 * Relic weapon additional effects fixed. 2/22/15 * Snatch Morsel/Reflect on Colibri fixed. 2/22/15 * Evasion is fixed. 2/3/15 * Zanshin behaves normally. 2/3/15 * Xolotl spawns normally. 2/3/15 Category:SN Specific